50 Sentences SauzaxZarbon
by Vicky-V
Summary: [SauzaxZarbon] Done for the 1sentence community challenge at LJ. 50 unrelated sentences focusing on the SauzaxZarbon pairing. Contains shounenai, suggestiveness and mentioned war and death.


**TITLE**: 50 Sentences – Sauza x Zarbon  
**AUTHOR**: Dragonheart287  
**RATING:** G – PG13 for shounen-ai, (malexmale) suggestive themes and mentions of war and violence.  
**PAIRING**: SauzaxZarbon  
**FEEDBACK:** Greatly appreciated Concrit is great.  
**A/N:** This was done for the challenge at the 1sentence community at Live Journal. None of the sentences are connected; therefore some may be set in an alternate universe or assumes the past of the two characters. I will be happy to address any questions that you may have.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing in connection with the characters used in this non-profit fanfiction. All events are fictional and any references to true life events are pure coincidence.

-------

**50 Sentences: Sauza x Zarbon**

Theme set: Delta

#01 – Air

Arms and legs whipped through the air, striking out at an invisible enemy in his bid to grow stronger – he _would_ get that blonde bastard to notice and acknowledge his strength dammit!

#02 – Apples

Stealing the apples of the old geezer who resided outside town was a favoured activity during adolescence, second only to the long hours spent hiding from him in the hay barn.

#03 – Beginning

The long hours of work were clearly beginning to catch up on Zarbon from the way that his head was starting to nod, and Sauza briefly considered the consequence of him running a well placed finger swiftly up his spine.

#04 – Bugs

The rain was torrential, it was damn cold, the bugs were huge and absolutely repulsive and he couldn't believe that he had been sent out on such a crappy mission, yet Zarbon was sure that if he didn't know that Cooler would be arriving when he was scheduled to get back (which meant Sauza) then he would definitely be looking into some sort of resignation.

#05 – Coffee

Sauza had learnt, through quite painful experience, that Zarbon was not a good morning person and was not to be disturbed, unless you happened to be Frieza – at least not until he got a coffee down his throat.

#06 – Dark

When he had been little Sauza had feared pitch dark and it still showed in how he gripped the sheets whilst sleeping.

#07 – Despair

Joy, despair, love; being Frieza's general he could never really show much of any emotion unless it was called for, no matter how much he wanted to scream sometimes knowing that Sauza wouldn't be coming back.

#08 – Doors

On the surface they had an intense rivalry with each other that appeared to leave room for nothing except hate but behind closed doors it was a different story.

#09 – Drink

To try and avoid any mention of his low tolerance of alcohol, Zarbon would often refuse to go drinking whilst off duty so Sauza decided that, on those occasions, he would just have to go to him instead.

#10 – Duty

Duties were often long and didn't usually leave much spare time so a brief brushing touch that appeared to be accidental would have to do for now.

#11 – Earth

Whilst training outdoors, earth had a nasty habit of getting into wounds which would have to be treated to avoid infection – the only part of that which Sauza objected to was that Zarbon would only allow him to 'assist' from the waist upwards.

#12 – End

When Cooler had become tired of his brother and how his power was getting to his head, he had started to cut as many ties between them as he could, also unknowingly ending the relationship between two others.

#13 – Fall

It was true, Zarbon found, that as you fall to your death, your life flashes before your eyes – at least not all of what he saw was that bad.

#14 – Fire

As their home was lit on fire they said that they would meet back at that spot before going off to fight and meet they would, but long after the planet had been destroyed.

#15 – Flexible

He had some impressive flexibility both on and off the battlefield, but only Sauza would know about the latter.

#16 – Flying

Flying would often push some hair out of place but he never really minded as it reminded him of when they were younger, playing chase games in the sky.

#17 – Food

He could go on without food for days, he could stay on duty for hours without sleep and had even been walking on a broken leg before but what he found hard to stand was the news of Frieza's demise for that meant that Zarbon must have perished as well.

#18 – Foot

He had shown him how to sneak around after hours without getting caught by the cameras but, he had warned, if you step even one foot out of place then you may be paying for it with your life.

#19 – Grave

Since the fighting between Frieza and Cooler had started he would always check the mass graves whenever he could and was always relieved when he didn't find what he was looking for.

#20 – Green

Zarbons gold eyes and Sauzas blonde hair had something in common; they both looked good next to the green skin and hair.

#21 – Head

Dodoria knew that Zarbon rarely listened to anyone other than Frieza and that once he had an idea in his head it would be next to impossible to convince him otherwise – no matter how much he thought that a relationship with Cooler's general was a _very_ bad idea.

#22 – Hollow

A good way to rouse Zarbon in the morning, Sauza had found, was to give his forehead a good prodding, keeping in mind that the hollow-sounding head would soon be filling with ideas on how to get him back.

#23 – Honor

He was the general of a warlord and a top rated assassin but Sauza liked to maintain some warrior honour; for example he'd avoid surprising someone with an attack from behind – on the battle field at least.

#24 – Hope

When King Cold had absolutely refused to let the two brothers separate completely it gave Zarbon some hope as it meant that he might still be able to communicate with Sauza if Frieza saw it necessary.

#25 – Light

Zarbon was an admirer of beauty; for example there was the way that the fire would light up most of Sauzas face and hair from where he would sit on the other side.

#26 – Lost

At first Sauza had felt a little lost trying to navigate his way around Friezas base but had his own personal guide to ensure that he would be okay, who was repaying the favour for when he had first gone to Cooler's base.

#27 – Metal

Sometimes Dodoria wondered about his comrade - surely a piece of metal that went around his head couldn't mean that much to him.

#28 – New

Even when he had been new to the ranks he had been stronger than most but wanting to catch his attention had definitely been the driving force behind him obtaining the power that he had now.

#29 – Old

Under the old tree that lay about five miles west of the main temple; that was always the meeting place whatever the occasion may be.

#30 – Peace

Since the split of the two Ice-jin brothers he had been working for longer, training harder and his temper had shortened – sometimes Neizu would get tired and try to confront him but Dore would convince the reptile henchman to just leave him in peace.

#31 – Poison

It was like some sort of poison, the way he made him feel, some sort of burning incurable poison – yet he could never bring himself to just let go either.

#32 – Pretty

The status of 'pretty boy' was a trait that was unique to Zarbon on Frieza's ship except for when Sauza was about – not that he had any argument about that.

#33 – Rain

As much as Zarbon hated the rain and how it would mess up his hair, he always had to laugh whenever he saw how a good downpour could completely flatten Sauzas.

#34 – Regret

"I won't be able to see you anymore," those words kept on repeating in his head and he would always regret not trying to stop him as he had left.

#35 – Roses

Roses were a favoured flower of Zarbons and Sauza would often think, as he watched a finger absent mindedly stroke the petals, about what a lucky son of a bitch that plant was.

#36 – Secret

As the empires of Frieza and Cooler grew, more meetings between the two had to be arranged which enabled the two generals to get their small yet secret flirting actions down to a fine art.

#37 – Snakes

He could always tell when Zarbon was having a nightmare because he would start to hiss in his sleep, sounding like a distant pit of snakes.

#38 – Snow

The first time that Sauza had seen snow (for there was no such thing where he came from) he had thought that it was somewhat odd that something so beautiful could be so cold and wasn't sure whether to smile or frown when he associated such a thought to his first meeting with Zarbon.

#39 – Solid

It wasn't the fact that Zarbon had just dropped a solid lump of crystal into the palm of his hand that nearly knocked him backwards; it was that he had told him to keep it.

#40 – Spring

Dodoria noted a small spring in Zarbons step and shook his head, wishing that sometimes he didn't know him quite as well as he did.

#41 – Stable

When there was something to celebrate Zarbon would agree to go drinking with Sauza, who would happily pour alcohol down his throat until he was quite unstable – purely because he knew that the lower soldiers became more confident with some things whilst under the influence.

#42 – Strange

'_That kid's a strange one,'_ Dodoria thought to himself, '_as much as claims to hate Sauza, he always seems to cheer up when he's around.'_

#43 – Summer

Frieza rarely went to a planet with a summer climate, therefore Zarbon also rarely went, therefore he started to suffer from the cold – that had been why Sauza had retrieved and given him the garments that he now wore on his arms and legs.

#44 – Taboo

Relationships weren't exactly taboo as long as they went no higher than 'fuck buddy' which was why no one could ever know about them.

#45 – Ugly

He hated the ugly monster that rested just underneath his skin and would sometimes try to hide himself away, but Sauza would always manage to find him.

#46 – War

In some ways it made sense that the two tyrants had ended up at war with each other, even if they were brothers, and it also made sense that one day the two generals would have to meet each other in a battle situation, no matter how much he wished that it wasn't true.

#47 – Water

Zarbon had never been able to swim, so when he did fall into water it was good fortune that Sauza was around to remember such a fact.

#48 – Welcome

Sauza quickly found the downside to sleeping with Zarbon, which would definitely be rolling over in the morning only to be welcomed with a mouthful of green hair.

#49 – Winter

After another harsh coughing fit, Zarbon laid his head back onto Sauzas lap with a low groan – his reptile blood meant that he didn't do well during the winter months at all.

#50 – Wood

When he had first managed to push his fist through that block of wood, Sauzas spirits had been lifted and when he saw Zarbon start to notice him for it, they lifted even more.


End file.
